Various forms of skyline log skidding carriages have been heretofore provided. While some of these previous carriages have been provided with automatic locks for releasably locking the carriage in the desired lowermost position thereof along the associated skyline, most lock equipped carriages are subject to mechanical failures and/or are extremely heavy, complicated and expensive. Accordingly, a need exists for an automatically locking logging carriage of light weight simple construction whereby its efficient operation without breakdown and requiring frequent maintenance will be assured and the expense thereof may be maintained at a minimum.
Examples of previously known logging carriages including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 982,737, 1,543,473, 1,725,325, 2,649,209, 2,790,561, 3,844,419 and 3,948,398.